pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Fleetwoods
The Fleetwoods were an American singing group from Olympia, Washington, whose members were Gary Troxel, Gretchen Christopher, and Barbara Ellis. Contents 1 History 2 Discography 2.1 Singles 2.2 Albums 2.2.1 Original albums 2.2.2 Compilations 3 References 4 External links History The Fleetwoods' first hit was "Come Softly To Me." "Come Softly To Me" was also covered by others. The UK's Frankie Vaughan and The Kaye Sisters had a Top 10 chart hit in the United Kingdom with the song, though The Fleetwoods exceeded them, simultaneously charting in the UK's Top 5.12 Their second hit, "Graduation's Here" was co-written by Ellis and Christopher, with Troxel later adding a scat line in counterpoint. That one was followed by "Mr. Blue," which, like "Come Softly To Me", also topped the pop charts. This made the Fleetwoods the first group in the world to have multiple No. 1 Hits top The Billboard Hot 100 in a single year, and the first mixed-gender trio ever with more than one No. 1 hit. (Note that this first occurred in 1959, and that the Hot 100 began in mid-1958.) Also, on the Cash Box Top 50 for the full year of 1959, the Fleetwoods have two entries: "Come Softly To Me" and "Mr. Blue". There is no other group in that year's Top 50 with more than one record. The Fleetwoods continued recording into the 1960s, with a number of other successes. They hit the Top 10 again with "Tragedy" in 1961. Though they went on to have a total of eleven hits on the Hot 100, the beginning of the end for the group came when Troxel had to fulfill his obligation to go onto active duty in the Navy. He joined the U.S. Navy Naval Reserve in 1956. Additionally, the British Invasion of the mid 1960s changed the public's taste. The trio's hits ended in 1963 with Barbara Ellis singing melody on "Goodnight My Love". Vic Dana, who was to go on to a successful solo career, replaced Troxel in the group when he was in the service, solely for live performances.3 By the late 1970s, Troxel was working in a plywood plant in Washington; Ellis was managing a trailer park in California and Christopher was a housewife and modern jazz dance teacher in Washington at St. Martin's College and at The Evergreen State College. Ellis is now retired from performing. In 1983, Troxel gave his written resignation from The Fleetwoods leaving Christopher as manager with the sole authority to contract for both the original and replacement Fleetwoods. Troxel formed a new Fleetwoods group in the 1980s. His group has been performing regularly since the mid 80's doing several "oldies" concerts each year with two performances on the PBS Doo Wop series.4 While Christopher trained replacement Fleetwoods she also resumed her solo music career, billing herself as "Gretchen Christopher of the Fleetwoods." Both Troxel and Christopher each continue to perform and occasionally release new recordings. A new Fleetwoods version of "Graduation's Here" appeared on Christopher's autobiographical solo album, Gretchen's Sweet Sixteen (Suite 16) which is one of the 2007 Billboard critics' picks for 10 Best Albums of the Year. It included both the hit arrangement of "Come Softly To Me" and the a cappella "Come Softly", with Christopher singing all the parts. Since their 1988 induction into the Northwest Area Music Association Hall of Fame, and their 2005 induction into the Olympia High School Alumni Association Hall of Fame, The Fleetwoods have been inducted into both the Vocal Group Hall of Fame and the Doo-Wop Hall of Fame of America in 2006. The November 2007 release of Gretchen's Sweet Sixteen (Suite 16) was launched in Las Vegas with the second Annual Cool Bobby B Doo Wop Convention and Grand Finale Concert, headlined by 'The Fleetwoods starring Gretchen Christopher.' A year later, though all three originals were inducted and invited to the Vocal Group Hall of Fame, Christopher was the only original member of the Fleetwoods who accepted, attended and performed, dedicating songs to each of her absent partners. Troxel had every intention of attending but decided it was more important to be with his wife, because of her breast cancer treatment. In 2000, Troxel and his wife Jenifer lost Troxel v. Granville, a landmark grandparents' rights case before the Supreme Court of the United States. The court held that under the United States Constitution, non-parents seeking custody or visitation rights of a child against the wishes of the child's parents must prove that the parents are not acting in the best interest of the child in refusing custody or visitation.5 In 2008 and 2009, Christopher testified before the Washington State Senate in support of the Truth in Music Advertising Bill. In 2009, it passed both the House and Senate unanimously, and was signed into law by Governor Chris Gregoire. The law provides that a performing group shall not be advertised by the name of a recording group, unless the performing group includes from the hit-making recording group at least one original member who is authorized to use the name. That authorization resides solely with Christopher, according to the performance contract and resignation signed by Troxel. Discography This section may require cleanup to meet Wikipedia's quality standards. The specific problem is: Formatting Please help improve this section if you can. (May 2015) Singles A-Side B-Side From same album as A-side except where indicated Release date Label + Cat. No. Chart positions Album US Hot 100 Canada UK Come Softly to Me I Care So Much February 1959 Dolphin 1 Liberty 55188 1 1 6 Mr. Blue Graduation's Here Oh Lord Let It Be (from Mr. Blue) April 1959 Dolton 3 39 38 The Fleetwoods Greatest Hits Mr. Blue July 1959 Dolton 5 1 1 Mr. Blue You Mean Everything to Me 84 Outside My Window Magic Star (from Goodnight My Love) January 1960 Dolton 15 28 The Fleetwoods: Gretchen, Gary and Barbara Runaround Truly Do April 1960 Dolton 22 23 25 The Last One to Know Dormilona August 1960 Dolton 27 96 Softly Confidential I Love You So (from Softly) November 1960 Dolton 30 Mr. Blue Bazoom (I Need Your Lovin') Little White Cloud That Cried (from Softly) March 1961 Dolton 37 (cancelled) The Fleetwoods Sing The Best Goodies of The Oldies Tragedy Little Miss Sad One March 1961 Dolton 40 10 7 Softly (He's) The Great Imposter Poor Little Girl July 1961 Dolton 45 30 7 Deep In A Dream Billy Old Buddy Trouble January 1962 Dolton 49 Non-LP tracks Jimmy Beware Bazoom (I Need Your Lovin') (from The Fleetwoods Sing The Best Goodies of The Oldies) March 1962 Dolton 54 (cancelled) Goodnight My Love Lovers by Night, Strangers by Day They Tell Me It's Summer (Non-LP track) July 1962 Dolton 62 36 The Fleetwoods Sing for Lovers By Night Sure Is Lonesome Downtown You Should Have Been There (Non-LP track) March 1963 Dolton 74 Goodnight My Love Goodnight My Love Jimmy Beware April 1963 Dolton 75 32 What'll I Do Baby Bye-O October 1963 Dolton 86 Non-LP tracks Ruby Red Baby Blue Lonesome Town March 1964 Dolton 93 Ska Light, Ska Bright (Jamaica Ska) Ten Times Blue June 1964 Dolton 97 Mr. Sandman This Is My Prayer (Non Ho l'Età Per Amarti) July 1964 Dolton 98 Before And After Before And After (Losing You) Lonely Is As Lonely Does December 1964 Dolton 302 Come Softly To Me (1965 Version) I'm Not Jimmy May 1965 Dolton 307 Non-LP tracks Rainbow Just As I Need You August 1965 Dolton 310 For Lovin' Me This Is Where I See Her January 1966 Dolton 315 Folk Rock Albums Original albums Mr. Blue (1959) The Fleetwoods (1960) Softly (1961) Deep In A Dream (1961) The Best Goodies Of The Oldies (1961) For Lovers By Night (1963) Goodnight My Love (1963) Before And After (1965) Folk Rock (1965) Compilations The Fleetwoods' Greatest Hits (1962) In A Mellow Mood (1966) The Very Best Of The Fleetwoods (1974) Buried Treasure (1983) Come Softly To Me: The Very Best Of The Fleetwoods (1993) References 1.Jump up ^ Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums (19th ed.). London: Guinness World Records Limited. p. 583. ISBN 1-904994-10-5. 2.Jump up ^ Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums (19th ed.). London: Guinness World Records Limited. p. 205. ISBN 1-904994-10-5. 3.Jump up ^ "The Most Trusted Place for Answering Life's Questions". Answers.com. Retrieved 2015-05-29. 4.Jump up ^ "The Fleetwoods - The Fleetwoods". Thefleetwoods.us. Retrieved 2015-05-29. 5.Jump up ^ "Troxel V. Granville". Supct.law.cornell.edu. Retrieved 2015-05-29. External links Gretchen Christopher's Fleetwoods Home Page Gary Troxel's Fleetwoods Home Page Pacific Northwest Bands Colorradio page on The Fleetwoods History of Rock page Biography at Allmusic Category:American vocal groups Category:Musical groups from Olympia, Washington Category:Dolton Records artists Category:Musical groups from Washington (state)